Nero Angelo (Alex's AU)
"From that day forth...my arm changed... and a voice echoed "Power. Give me more power!" And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her." : ―Nero after his Devil Trigger activates for the first time Nero Appearance Nero wears a long black and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil. Triva * Nero was actually born with the Devil Bringer on his right arm * The word "Nero" is Italian for "Black", but Nero's name is also a reference to the Emperor Nero of Rome. It was widely believed, even at his time, that he was the one who started the Great Fire of Rome, although some historians say otherwise. To deflect the blame, he targeted Christians, ordering some to be thrown to dogs, while others were crucified and burned. Personality In contrast with Dante's laid-back and occasionally flirtatious attitude, Nero is a serious, cynical, distant, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very angry multiple times during the events of Devil May Cry 4. He is also very rebellious, much like Dante and Sparda before him: he wields guns, despite the Order's general prohibition against them; he doesn't really believe in the Order's religion; and cares little for the legend of Sparda. Despite this, he is also very loyal to his friends, especially to Kyrie and Credo. Even though he doesn't care for the Order of the Sword's religion, Nero still participates in some of their activities out of respect for Credo and Kyrie. However, his rebellious nature leads to the Order having him work alone on "special jobs." In fact, Nero actually prefers to act as a lone wolf. Weapons Nero's primary weapons are his customized Durandal; the Red Queen and his customized revolver; the Blue Rose. He also extensively uses his demonic right arm, the Devil Bringer in battle which gives him an increase in strength as well as the ability to use mid to long-range attacks through his Buster. Although he wields the Red Queen and Blue Rose with his left hand, Nero uses the Yamato with his right, leading to the assumption that he is ambidextrous. Nero appears to have a unique connection to the Yamato, as he was the only one capable of repairing the sword completely, which Agnus was unable to do. The sword is also the only item known to be able to damage Devil Bringer; after being stabbed into his right arm, it seemingly drains Devil Bringer of its power and severely weakens Nero himself. Nero also appears to possess some innate skill with the blade, as he is able to use it expertly from the moment he obtains it. Powers In addition, to his great skills in combat, something that has earned him certain respect among his peers, Nero possesses the enhanced physical abilities of a demon. This combined with his already admirable combat skills makes Nero a very formidable adversary. He showed several remarkable feats of immense power and amazing combat prowess, including defeating several powerful demons (Berial, Bael, and Echidna), countless demons on his way through the Mitis Forest, Credo who had gained a large increase in power from the Ascension Ceremony, killing Sanctus while he was in his final ascended form''and'' powered by both The Savior and the Sword of Sparda's immense energies, and striking the final blow to the Savior, something even one as powerful as Dante was seemingly unable to do. In addition, Sanctus remarked that Nero had inherited Sparda's power. Nero has shown the ability to channel his demonic power into objects from his gun to the air itself shown in his Charged Shot and Air Hike abilities. Even before gaining Devil Trigger, Nero is shown to be extremely strong, able to easily block Berial's huge flaming sword, using only his left hand and Red Queen, and he even forced Berial's sword back with a strong thrust. Even without using his weapons and the Devil Bringer, he can still skillfully fight enemies having easily defeated a large group of Scarecrows using only hand-to-hand combat and a blade he'd taken from one of the demons,6 and one of his game play moves makes him perform a dropkick if he's running fast enough. Devil Trigger After the events in the underground laboratory, Nero acquires Yamato and the ability to use Devil Trigger with it. His Devil Trigger is quite unusual in that it doesn't transform Nero himself: instead, a blue, spectral demon avatar manifests behind him, wielding the Yamato. This demon has a noticeable resemblance to the Vergil's Devil Trigger, mainly because of the "sheath" on its left arm, used for storing Yamato when it is not in use. Nero himself only acquires a blue aura, burning red eyes, and a deeper, echoing voice. The specter usually mimics Nero's movements, doing right-handed versions of Nero's attacks. After acquiring Devil Trigger Nero gains the ability to fire Summoned Swords, similar to Vergil. He also gains the demonic ability of being able to instantly heal from wounds that would be fatal to normal humans, for example when he was repeatedly impaled in Mission 6 and later healed from the fatal injuries leaving no signs of injury left. Theme The Time Has Come (Nero's Battle theme) The time has come and so have I I'll laugh last cause you came to die The damage done~the pain subsides And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye. ~ I never kneel and I'll never rest You can tear the heart from my chest I'll make you see what I do best, I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath. ~ Now I know how the angel fell kneel I know the tale and I know it too well bow I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell to sell When I strike you down and send you straight to h*** ~ My army comes from deep within Beneath my soul--beneath my skin As you're ending, I'm about to begin My strength~His bane~and I will never give in. ~ I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive You never break my faith or my stride I'll have you choke on your own demise I make the angel scream, and the devil cry ~v~ My honored brethren My honored brethren ~ We come together We come together ~ To unite as one To unite as one ~ Against those that are d***ed Against those that are d***ed ~ We show no mercy We show no mercy ~ For we have none For we have none ~ Our enemy shall fall Our enemy shall fall ~ As we apprise As we apprise ~ To claim our fate To claim our fate ~ Now and forever Now and forever ~ We'll be together We'll be together ~ In love and in hate In love and in hate ~v~ They will see. We'll fight until eternity Come with me We'll stand and fight together Through our strength we'll make a better day Tomorrow we shall never surrender. X4 ~ Whisper We shall never surrender X2